Birthday Supprise
by aikaKing
Summary: Road's birthdays have allways been slightly diffrent than she thought birthdays should be like. Each year she's found a rose outside her room and hasn't found out just who's been leaving them. One-shot Tyki/Road (For some reason when I had uploaded it part of the story was cut off. That's now fixed. Thank you)


Out of all the days of the year only two are worth getting up early for, Christmas and my birthday. On Christmas it's fun to wake up first and set up lots of traps for uncle Tyki. Plus, I get to wake everyone up, the Earl comes over, and I get presents! I know that the Earl comes to see us on my birthday and I get presents too, but, on my birthday every year since I was adopted someone sends me a flower. It's sweet, the thought I mean, but honestly if you think about it someone sending you a flower every year is kind of creepy. Especially when there's no note or anything to tell you who it's from.

Last year when I had gotten up early there was nothing outside my door before I went to my room. I had stayed up the whole night and didn't hear anyone in the halls but when I opened the door at six there was a blue rose right outside the door without any sign of a person having been there. The first year it happened I had asked daddy and he said it was probably an accident.

I have to know who this is!

* * *

Only a few days until my birthday, daddy, Tyki, and the Earl were in the garden patio with me talking. Before I came over they were most likely talking about _it_. At least that's what I gathered from the way daddy was having some speech while glancing over at me nervously, not that any of it was really important or anything.

Then Tyki had to start teasing me once I sat on his lap, "l bet if you were to open a gist you'd want it to be from_ Allen_." Although he sounded pretty annoyed while saying it, but mostly while saying Allen's name.

"Road~! You haven't been telling me about the things you like anymore! Why not? My precious Road is rebelling against me now." Daddy wailed as he picked me up and hugged me and all Tyki did was try to cover up some kind of strange smile with his hand.

"I like mostly the same things as always," I deadpanned.

Sheryl seemed happy at this news, "Well can you tell your father what's changed?"

"Promise you won't laugh!"

"Of course l won't."

"No, I mean Tyki."

He just raised an eyebrow to that and said, smirking if I might add, "And what do you think is so laughable?"

"Promise!" I had gotten up and punched him. Then he promised while holding onto his solar plexus.

"Well what is it?"

"… um it's…"

"Say that again."

"…"

"I _did_ promise."

"I like flowers okay! D-Do you have a problem with that or something!?" Tyki's face looked almost shocked before he burst out laughing a second later. "You promised you wouldn't laugh! Jerk!"

That's all I said before I stormed off. Not wanting to have to talk to him for a while.

* * *

Now the night before my birthday all I have to do is wait for the person to show up. Most of the years I've waited on my bed and pretended to be asleep watching my door. This year I thought it might be better to wait by the door.

Just sitting here waiting is really boring especially when it's so quiet. For some reason my thought's keep drifting back to what Tyki had said to me a few days ago. When he had said that I'd want a present from Allen more I know why I said that I didn't because I mean I thought I'd never admit it but I do like him, not Allen though.

I must have been thinking about this for some time because now looking at the clock it says it's a little after midnight. That would mean I've been waiting about two hours. I wonder if they've come yet.

I got up to open the door as quietly as I could. Thinking I heard a noise outside the door I didn't care about being quiet. I swung the door as fast as I could. Thankfully it opened inwardly. Although, for some reason my brain decided it would be a good idea to scream, "Got you!"

There stood Tyki nervously trying to hide something behind his back. "Road what a surprise to see you up at this hour. I thought you'd be asleep."

"I'd say the same for you. What are you doing up this late?"

"I asked you first."

"You're outside my door, you look like you've done something wrong and you have something hidden behind your back. Explanation?"

Tyki seemed reluctant to his next actions. He pulled out a small rose and handed it to me. "I've liked you for so long and I haven't been sure how to say it. I've always thought that you'd never want anything to do with me if I told you. Please if you could find it in your heart to forgive me I'd appreciate it. You don't have to of course. I'm really sorry I know this changes our whole relationship. Have a good night. You should try to get some sleep." Started walking away.

I don't know what to do. I feel like something isn't right about just letting him walk away. Nothing will be the same anymore I know that. I don't hate him for liking me, if anything I think I feel kind of relieved. No it's not that.

Without thinking about my words I began rambling, "Tyki please don't leave! I know you think I like Allen, but I don't! I mean I do like him but as a friend. And well I haven't really known how I feel about you for a long while. I like everyone in our family but, I've known that I feel differently about you. After hearing you say that I realize that-," I have to take in a deep breath if I don't I think I might cry, "that Tyki I love you!" I don't know why but I started crying anyways. I had no reason to.

While I was crying, Tyki came over and pulled me close to him. "I love you too," he softly whispered, "I really should be sorry now."

"Huh?" My tears had stopped a little before I looked up at his face. He had an look of pure horror on his face. I wasn't sure what he was seeing to make him be so terrified.

"I think my brother heard you when you had opened the door, and I think he heard everything we said."

I only knew one thing that I could say to help him, "Run, run and don't look back."

* * *

I made this for Road's birthday as you've probably assumed already. It was going to be all fluff but I'm not good at writing fluff. Sorry if you tried to read it earlier when I uploaded it there seemed to be some problems for whatever reason.

If you'd like to, a review is appreciated. Thank you for reading it at the very least.

Have a good day! (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)


End file.
